


Mr. And Mr. Orrelios

by TheNightFury



Series: Prince of Lasan [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluffy and feels, Honeymoon, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: The most exciting day of their lives was behind them, and it was finally time for the perfect honeymoon together.





	Mr. And Mr. Orrelios

Since the moment Zeb’s eyes landed on his soon to be husband, the day turned into a blur. All he could do was look at him. He’d never look more, well beautiful. He knew Alex would hate to be called it, but it was true. He’d never look at someone as beautiful as Alex looked in this moment as his father walked him down the aisle towards him. He didn’t want to tear his eyes off of him, and when Alex’s hands where in his own, he never wanted to let him go. When he was finally allowed to kiss him, he never wanted it to end. 

Unfortunately far sooner then he would have liked they had to break apart, and though he would have loved to take Alex back to their room and make sweet love with him, they had to mingle with the well wishers who came to the wedding. They both knew the queen would not appreciate them slipping away before they went through the reception. At least no one was judging him for not wanting to remove his arm from around Alex. 

Zeb absolutely loathed having to greet and play nice with all of the nobles, but having Alex’s arm around his waist, nuzzling into his side as they stood side by side greeting everyone made it a little less terrible. Slowly but surely the line of nobles waiting to meet him went down until no one was left and it was finally time for him to escort his newly wed groom to the dance floor for their first dance. 

He didn’t realize how nerve wracking their first dance was until he was leading him onto the dance floor and sliding his arm around Alex’s waist. Smiling softly up at him, Alex rested one arm on Zeb’s shoulder and tenderly took his other hand breathing,

“Don’t be nervous.”

“Who me?” Zeb awkwardly said as the music started, earning a small chuckle from Alex. Why was he so nervous? They’d danced together before at the ball! Zeb held Alex close as he spun him across the dance floor. The newly weds couldn’t help but lose themselves in each other, the rest of the world melting away until all that was left was each other. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered, melting into Zeb as he rested his head against Zeb’s chest, making Zeb’s heart pound in his chest. 

“I love you so so much,” Zeb breathed, tightening his grip around Alex, who finally pulled away to adoringly smile at Zeb, who could not resist leaning down to steal a soft kiss. The rest of the night was a blur, Zeb only really registering Alex pressed against his side and their stolen kisses when no one was looking until finally they were able to leave the reception and go back to their chambers. 

It wasn’t until they reached the door to their room that both found themselves to nervous to open the door and step inside. All night long, all Zeb could think about was finally getting Alex into their room and making a night neither of them would forget for a long time, but now that they were here all Zeb could think about was disappointing his husband. He didn’t know why he was no nervous, this was not their first time having sex. They’d done this before, why was this time so different?

“You okay?” Alex nervously asked, tightly squeezing Zeb’s hand. At least he wasn’t the only one that was nervous. 

“Yea, are you?”

“Yea,” Alex whispered, pecking his cheek.

Beaming at him, Zeb finally reached out to open the door before sweeping Alex up in his arms bridal style, earning a laugh from Alex who threw his arms around Zeb’s neck and kissed his cheek. 

“This is what humans do when they get married right?” Zeb asked 

“Some yes,” Alex laughed as Zeb awkwardly stood in the middle of their room, the pair taking in everything the servants did. Candles were placed on the end tables and counters throughout the chambers, and a trail of rose petals were placed on the floor leading to the bed. Zeb’s first instinct was to drop Alex on the bed and tear the clothes off of his body before a passion filled love making session, but he knew Chava would be furious if he tore the clothes Chava had spent so much time making for Alex so instead he awkwardly set Alex on his feet before shutting the door behind them and locking it. Not that he thought anyone would disturb them, but better safe than sorry. 

“I thought you would toss me into the bed,” Alex teased. 

“I would have loved to but Chava might kill me if I damaged her clothes,” Zeb admitted, just a tad nervous for it all. A part of Zeb was terrified, it was as if some part of him was forgetting everything he knew about what Alex loved from sex with him. 

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” Alex said as he started to slowly remove his clothes, shoving every fear out of his mind. It was maddening how slowly he moved, like he was teasing Zeb with what he just couldn’t have yet. Slowly he stripped himself of layers one by one, carefully hanging them as he did so until he was left in his boxers. He had to be doing this on purpose, he had to know how this was driving Zeb mad. 

Almost as if he sensed Zeb’s stare, Alex threw a seductive smirk over his shoulder as he slowly hung his clothes, showing off every perfect curve of his body. 

“Someone’s anxious,” Alex purred. 

“Can you blame me?” Zeb asked, snaking his arms around Alex’s waist before lifting him and sweeping him into his arms. 

“In this moment no, not really,” Alex whispered into his ear, “I’m just as eager as you.” With those words, any self control Zeb had left was gone. Letting out a possessive growl Zeb threw Alex onto the bed, frantically kissing every inch of exposed skin on his body, claws gently digging into his skin as he trailed his hands trailed Alex’s body, earning a pleasure filled sigh as he ran his hands through Zeb’s fur.

As he continued down Alex’s body towards the waistline of Alex’s boxers, he couldn’t wait any longer, and he yanked them off of Alex’s body with a little more force then was probably necessary but with the way Alex grinned up at him he knew Alex wasn’t upset. Alex eagerly pulled Zeb back up and started to passionately kiss him, clearly just as eager as he was. But even so he needed to hold back just a little, Alex needed to prepare himself, they had learned the hard way jumping in make for a miserable experience for Alex.

The knowledge though did not make having to simply stare down at him as he prepared himself, letting out pleasure filled moans as he did so, any less maddening to watch. The second Alex was finished, Zeb was taking him, pounding him into the mattress. Alex was so receptive to him, eagerly moving with him, knee’s digging into his side as he clung onto Zeb, moaning in pleasure. 

“I love you,” Alex gasped, fingers digging into Zeb’s skin. Zeb leaned down to kiss him, long and slow as they continued to move until he broke away to gasp,

“I love you too.” Peppering kisses across Alex’s face before climaxing embarrassingly quickly. Apparently he had been far more eager then he had realized. “Sorry….”

“It’s okay,” Alex breathed, gasping for breath as he lay on the bed, still painfully hard. 

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you,” Zeb assured, reaching down to grip Alex, stroking him as he leaned down to kiss him again, their lips moving against each other’s, only breaking apart to take in a quick gasp of air before kissing again until Alex finally came as well. 

“That was amazing,” Alex sighed as he melted into the bed, Zeb carefully laying down beside him. 

“Even if I uh finished early?” Zeb nervously asked. Normally he lasted longer than Alex...Alex though just smiled at him and tenderly pecked his lips. 

“Just shows how much you love me.” A warm chuckle escaped Zeb at his words as he said, 

“You didn’t know that before?”

“How can I forget?” Alex breathed. “Not with an amazing husband like you.” Husband, it was probably the most amazing word Zeb had ever heard. It filled him with so much joy he was sure he would burst. He didn’t know how exactly to express that to Alex so insead he pecked his lips and breathed,

“How about we clean up….maybe try that again?”

Alex beamed up at him and whispered, “That sounds wonderful.” Zeb carefully helped Alex to his feet before grabbing a towel and cleaning up as much of the mess as he could with the towel before leading him to the washroom. Logic said jumping in the fresher would be quicker and let them get back to the action sooner, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen Alex actually take a bath before, and if they kept going like this, they might be too tired for a bath later on, so Zeb turned to Alex and asked, 

“How does a bath sound?”

 

“A...bath?” Alex slowly asked. 

“Yea, together,” Zeb said, “You know, soak in the water for a bit, enjoy the warmth and the smells of the oils as we lay in each others arms.”

“I’ve...I don’t think I’ve ever taken a bath before….”

“Come on, you’ll learn to love it,” Zeb assured as he started filling the tub with warm water.

“Um okay,” Alex uncertainly agreed as Zeb added some lavender oil.

“What’s wrong?” Zeb asked. 

“I don’t know,” Alex admitted. “I guess, this is all so new to me, being married, and I guess I’m a little nervous.” Zeb smiled warmly at him as he wrapped his arms around him and breathed,

“It’s okay to be nervous but I promise you have nothing to be nervous about okay?”

“I know, I’m sorry I must seem silly-”

“You’re not, I promise,” Zeb gently assured, purring softly as he rocked Alex in his arms, Alex melting in his arms. “Want to get in?”

“That sounds nice,” Alex said. Beaming, Zeb stepped in and held out his hand for Alex to take, which he did, before helping him step into the tub, the pair awkwardly shifting around until they both found a comfortable position and settle down,Alex letting out a content sigh, “This….this is really nice.”

“Yea?” Zeb asked as he started rubbing soap into Alex’s back. 

“Really, really nice,” Alex corrected. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Zeb said which a soft chuckle as he moved to clean Alex’s arms and chest. Alex seemed content to allow Zeb to help scrub him down, so Zeb continued to help wash Alex off whose body was relaxing more and more until he had completely slumped against Zeb, head resting on Zeb’s shoulder, arm lazily draped across his chest. 

“Alex, I love this, but how am I supposed to get cleaned up myself?” Zeb asked, Alex merely let out a sleepy yawn, blinkling sleepily up at him. 

“Aw karabast,” Zeb sighed, hugging him close. He loved it when Alex was cuddly like this, but why did it have to be now in the bath? “What am I going to do with you my love?” He whispered, pecking the top of Alex’s head. Alex didn’t even stir at the touch, eyes closed, fast asleep.Slowly Zeb stood up and awkwardly lifted Alex out of the tub, Alex sleepily clinging onto him.

“Aww come on Alex, I’m just drying us off and then we’ll be in bed,” Zeb soothingly said, knowing Alex wasn’t registering the words he was saying. It was a little difficult, but he was able to eventually get them both dried and dressed and carefully carried Alex back to their bed and laid him down before climbing in with him and wrapping his arms around him and cuddled him close, purring softly. This wasn’t the romantic night he had envisioned, but somehow this was even better. 

 

\-----

Sunlight was the first thing Alex registered, the next was a warm pair of arms tenderly holding him close to them. Reluctantly, Alex slowly opened his eyes, slamming them shut when he was momentarily blinded by the sun before opening them again, realizing with horror he was dressed in his pajama’s again. He fell asleep on the night of their honeymoon while taking a bath. Zeb must have been furious. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex breathed to the still sleeping Zeb, before kissing his forhead, waking him from his sleep. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you-”

“It’s okay,” Zeb sleepily mumbled, wrapping his arms around A;ec and cuddling him close to his body. “How did you sleep?

“Fine,” Alex mumbled. “About last night-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Zeb assured. “You were tired it’s fine.

“No it’s not fine! I ruined our honeymoon-” Alex cried, sitting up. 

“It was hardly ruined,” Zeb assured, placing his hands on Alex’s shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. “I know I had a lot of fun.”

“I feel asleep-”

“Hey, hey, relax,” Zeb said, pecking his forehead and lips. “Please stop okay? It’s no big deal, we have lots of time left to enjoy the honeymoon.”

“But-”

“Alex, I love you, but you are overthinking this, like you do far to often,” Zeb said. 

“I thought you liked my brain,” Alex said, a small smirk on his face. 

“I love your brain,” Zeb assured. “But I also hate it when it does this to you. So relax, stop focusing on the past, and focus on the now-”

“You’re just saying that so we can have more sex,” Alex said. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

Alex paused for a moment to think before saying, “I suppose not.”

“Good,” Zeb said, playfully pushing Alex back and lying on top of him. “Now, can we have some more fun and really enjoy our honeymoon?”

“How could I possibly say no?” Alex breathed, earning a smirk from Zeb who leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
